Teddybears, Boogeymen and Bedtime Stories
by The little Cullen
Summary: La familia Cullen decide adoptar a un pequeña niña de 6 años, Bella. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá una niña humana en una casa con 7 vampiros? Y Edward está escondiendo algo, ¿qué será?
1. Reunión Familiar

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de twilight-chick3, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Teddybears, Boogeymen, and Bedtime Stories

**By: twilight-chick3**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

**Reunión Familiar**

* * *

**CPOV**

"_¿Cómo es posible que contemples esto Carlisle?, es peligroso, ¿qué si ella se lastima o se da cuenta?, no es seguro," _siseó Jasper.

_He estado esperando esto y una parte de mi mente me dice que esta idea mía es completamente ridícula, pero la ignore, había algo de esa niña que me hace querer ayudarla._

"_Jasper, solo tiene seis ella no sospechará nada si somos muy cuidadosos,"_ contesté calmadamente sabiendo que era la mejor, tal vez no la única, pero sí la mejor manera de contestarle.

"_No estoy seguro Carlisle aún no lo hemos pensado bien para estar seguros," _dijo Alice con incertidumbre.

_Desearía que Edward estuviera aquí, no estoy seguro de cómo lo tomaría pero por lo menos él evaluaría la reacción de todo. Lo que puedo decir es que la mayoría está sorprendida y pensativa._

"_¿Estás seguro de esto, Carlisle?"_ preguntó mi amada esposa Esme.

"_Sí, quiero ayudarla, quiero darle un techo sobre su cabeza y una familia. En el orfanato la tratan bien, pero no es lo mismo."_

"_Será muy difícil para todos nosotros,"_ dijo Jasper con una expresión de dolor, disgustado ante la idea de tener que controlarse todavía más.

"_Sería bueno tener niños cerca, ya saben otro más que Emmett,"_ se rió Esme. Emmett también se unió a las risas pero no estaba seguro de que haya captado la broma.

"_Bueno, no podemos decidir sin Edward aquí," _apuntó Jasper.

"_Esperaremos a hacer una decisión hasta conocerla."_

El resto de la familia salió del comedor, que era usado como salón de reuniones para discutir los problemas familiares como este.

_Me pregunto si lo que sugerí es lo correcto. Tengo la sensación que adoptar a una huérfana de seis años por una familia de siete vampiros no es lo correcto pero cuando pienso en esa pequeña niña con sus mechones caobas y sus profundos ojos chocolates sé que tengo que ayudarla, darle un hogar y que es la decisión correcta._

_Necesitaba distraerme, mi cabeza andaba en círculos._

_Así que pensé en mi hijo que no estaba._

_Por los dos últimos años Edward desaparecía frecuentemente hacía una localización desconocida._

_Siempre anunciaba sus salidas y decía que en unos días regresaría a casa. Nunca mencionada a donde iba o lo que haría._

_Intentamos no entrometernos, después de todo tiene más de 100 años, pero aún así Esme se preocupa por él, todos lo hacen._

_Esto tampoco estaba ayudando. Una vez más mi cabeza anda en círculos._

_Si tan solo los vampiros pudieran dormir._

_

* * *

_

Aquí les traigo otra traducción espero que les guste... Creo que de todas las traducciones esta será la que actualice más pronto... pero no prometo nada...

Llegó el momento de la publicidad: pasense por **Fallen Angel, One Step at a Time y Finding Family...** no se arrepentirán.

Apostemos... ¿alguien sabe que es lo que esconde Edward?

NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD


	2. Maternidad, Puntos ciegos y Teoría locas

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de twilght-chick3, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Teddybears, Boogeymen, and Bedtime Stories

**By: twilight-chick3**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Maternidad, Puntos ciegos y Teorías locas.**

**Edward - POV**

Me relaje contra los asientos de piel de mi Volvo en mi camino a casa, después de verla.

Tratando de ignorar el dolor familiar en mi muerto corazón que siempre surgía cuando era tiempo de dejarla.

Miré a los alrededor por la ventana, pero no vi nada.

Su cara obstruía mi vista, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus frenéticos ojos llenos de emoción ante mi visita.

Mis manos apretaron el volante, la piel de mis nudillos palideció.

Era egoísta al ir al verla, _esto necesita terminar ahora Edward, estás siendo egoísta y temerario, de nuevo._

Estaba muy consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Le estaba mintiendo a mi familia, y poniendo en peligro la vida de ella, todo porque no puedo permanecer apartado de ella.

_Esme y Carlisle están preocupados por ti, toda la familia lo está._

Pero el pensamiento de nunca volverla a ver incremento el dolor de mi corazón exponencialmente.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el irritante timbre de mi celular. Contemplé no contestar, pero podía ser ella o mi familia.

"_Hola,"_ contesté con voz monótona. _"Edward, es Carlisle. Tengo algunas noticias,"_ dijo cautelosamente.

No me gustaba el tono en su voz, no podía decir si eran buenas o malas noticias.

"_He estado de voluntario en un orfanato y conocí a una pequeña niña, Edward, quiero adoptarla,"_ soltó sin respirar.

Me recosté en el asiento sorprendido y en silencio, tratando de ordenar inútilmente mus pensamientos.

"_Aún no decidimos nada, esperaremos a que todos lo hayan pensado y la conozcamos," _continuó aliviado por mi silencio.

"_Carlisle __estás__ consciente de que somos vampiros, ¿verdad?"_

"_Sí," contestó confuso._

"_Solo checaba."_

_Todos esos vampiros tienen razón, la falta de sangre humana eventualmente nos volverá locos._

"_Edward sé lo que estás pensando, pero no estoy loco,"_

_Y yo que pensé que el lector de mente era yo._

"_Apresúrate a casa y hablaremos de esto apropiadamente,"_ suspiró exasperado.

Aún seguía pensando en esa loca teoría pero de nuevo apenas y pude hablar.

* * *

**Alice – POV**

**Flash back, hace un año y medio.**

_¿Qué sucede conmigo? Me siento tan __normal__, odio sentirme así._

Jasper me abrazó intentando confortarme.

Yo sabía que era lo único que podía confortarme.

Venta de rebajas.

Desafortunadamente era las dos en punto de la mañana y no sabía hasta cuando el centro comercial abriría.

_¿Por qué no puedo verlo? Edward continúa desapareciendo y no puedo ver a dónde va o qué hace._

"_Jazz, estoy preocupada por él, ¿y si algo le sucede?"_ Dije expresando mis preocupaciones.

"_Él tiene más de cien años, Alice, tienes que tenerle un poco de confianza, él sabe cómo cuidarse solo,"_ me contestó dándome un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

**Fin del Flashback**

Nada había cambiado, aún seguí sin poder ver que hacía Edward en sus pequeños viajes y estaba preocupada, todos lo estaban.

Y ahora estaba esa pequeña niña, tampoco la podía ver, me preguntaba si había conexión alguna.

* * *

**Rosalie – POV**

Estaba en conflicto por esto, había tantos puntos que pensar.

Siempre quise tener hijos, pero estando atrapada en esta maldita existencia jampas me lo permitiría.

La niña tenía seis.

Esme y yo, nosotras podríamos criarla.

Eso sería lo más cercano a ser madre.

Pero ella podría salir lastimada, o darse cuenta de lo que somos, y si lo hacía se asustaría.

Carlisle dijo que ella le conto que una familia era lo segundo que más quería en el mundo, no le había lo primero.

Sabía por experiencia que si quería a una familia amorosa, la mía era la mejor.

Tomaría una decisión.

Le daría la bienvenida a mis brazos.

Sería una buena hermana para ella, incluso podría ser una madre.

* * *

_Hola!!!!! Como se habrán dado cuenta aquí está otra pista de lo que hace Edward... Y NO Piita no va con Tanya!!!! Edward no es capaz de hacer eso.._

_No queda mucho que decir solo dejen sus REVIEWS y pasense por mis otras traducciones **Finding Family, One Step at a Time, Fallen Angel.**_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	3. Maternidad, Celos y Tentaciones

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de twilight-chick3, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Teddybears, Boogeymen, and Bedtime Stories

**By: twilight-chick3**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Maternidad, Celos y Tentaciones.**

**Emmett - POV**

Mis dedos apretaron el control sin motivo alguno, ¿qué se supone que tenía que matar?, intentaba enfocarme en el videojuego pero mi mente se distrajo de nuevo.

Odio cuando asuntos importantes afectan a la familia.

Yo no soy, repito no, no se supone que sea serio… nunca.

Pero la llegada de esta pequeña niña a la familia, bueno, es simplemente irresponsable, ¡oh, Dios! ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?

Alice está emocionada pero un poco preocupada porque no puede ver a la niña y eso no puede ser bueno.

Jasper está muy, para ser honestos, aterrorizado. No si porque la niña tiene seis o porque es humana.

Y Edward no está aquí, aunque lo estará pronto. Pero por lo que Carlisle nos dijo él estaba descaradamente indiferente. Se rehusaba a creer que Carlisle estaba siendo serio, ¡Ja! Tan pronto cuando llegue se va a dar cuanta que Carlisle_ sí_ está siendo serio. Estúpido vampiro que desaparece, me deja solo para tener que lidiar con todo esto.

Esme y Rose están emocionadas y ansiosas, ellas quieren ser madres y esta es su oportunidad. Eso era exactamente lo que me molestaba, creo.

¡Demonios! ¿A quién engaño?, estoy celoso, de una niña de seis años.

Pero realmente no podía culparme, o _sí._

Digo, una niña de seis años va a venir como si este lugar le perteneciera, _oh sí, ella tiene seis._

La razón por la que estoy celoso es Rosalie.

Una simple niña de seis años es capaz de hacer, sin siquiera estar aquí, lo que yo he estado intentando hacer desde que me uní a la familia, curar a Rose. Mi Rose.

Ahora ella no tendrá tiempo para mí.

¡Ja!, por lo menos ahora ya no me llamarán el bebé de la familia, lo cual es injusto porque Alice es más pequeña que yo.

Esperen, _tal vez me guste ser tratado como bebé._

* * *

**Esme – POV**

Rosalie y yo estábamos empujando un carrito de compra por la isla de frutas y verduras, para la pequeña niña.

Sentía como si chillaba a cada momento que pensaba en ella.

Era mi segunda oportunidad, la de Rosalie también.

Podría ser una madre, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, y luego de que fui transformada me rendí.

Ya lo había aceptado, y mejor que Rose.

Tenía a mis otros hijos, incluso si no era lo mismo, yo era feliz pero mi en mi corazón aun deseaba ser una madre.

No es como si ahora fuera a dar a luz eso es algo que jamás podre hacer.

Pero eso no era lo importante. Iba a criar a esa niña, verla crecer feliz y contenta, la iba a amar y ella me iba a amar de vuelta.

Me preguntaba como esto acabaría, sabía que teníamos que votar después de conocerla. De repente me di cuenta que tal vez no todos votaría como yo lo haría, como lo _haré_.

Rosalie y yo definitivamente votaría que sí, era inevitable.

Carlisle votaría que sí, estaba segura; después de todo el fue el que sugirió esto.

Pero los otros, no podría saber.

Alice esta receloso de que no pudiera verla, pero una vez que la conociera, tal vez diría que sí.

Jasper estaba, en algún lugar entre el horror y el terror.

Edward, bueno, estaba segura de que iba a decir que no, cuando se dé cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando, pero entendía sus razones.

"_¿Crees que a ella le guste este?"_, Rosalie preguntó sosteniendo una caja de cereal, sacándome de mí ensoñación

"_Es un poco temprano para eso, Rose, aun no votamos," _Le dije sonriendo.

"_Lo sé,"_ suspiró, _"Es que estoy muy emocionada, y si alguien vota que no, juro que lo…"_

"_Rose,"_ le regañé. _"Lo siento,"_ murmuró apenada.

Emmett, no estaba segura de él. Era muy posible que vaya a decir que sí, para complacer a Rosalie. Pero inclusive si Rosalie está muy ansiosa para darse cuenta, podía sentir su reticencia. Él se sentía fuera de lugar, como si fuera desplazado.

_Y por alguien menor que él._

Creo que siente como si fuera a perder a Rosalie, lo cual era ridículo.

Suspiré.

Las cosas se arreglaran a sí mismas.

Tenía que creerlo, por el bien de mi familia.

* * *

**Jasper **– **POV**

¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? ¿Acaso alguien me odia? Todo lo que tenía que hacer esra buscar quién y planear la venganza.

No solo era suficientemente malo que todos esos humanos deliciosos estén afuera.

Y ahora, ahora, van a encoger una y lo pondrán frente a mí.

Y será una niña.

Una deliciosa, tentadora e inocente niña.

Y luego la mataría, y Esme me odiaría, y Rosalie me mataría luego.

¿Por qué Alice no me dijo que Carlisle iba a perder la cordura?

Esto no podrá terminar bien.

* * *

_Bueno aquí ya con este chap ya vieron las reacciones de la familia... Sí, lo sé ya quieren saber que sucede con la niña y que hace/a quién ve/ donde va Edward... pero si usd dejan reviews, yo traduzco por lo que recibirán actualizaciones más rápidas... _

_Oh!!! vamos ¿qué es lo que hace Edward? He escuchado muy buenas teorías, teorías locas pero con algo de lógica, teorías imposibles... y sí ya he leído lo que hace... ¿quieren saberlo? Denle al rectangulito con letritas verdes..._

_Y sigo con la publicidad... lo que una tiene que hacer por reviews... pasense por: **Fallen Angel, One Step at a Time y Finding Familly.**_

_Por cierto ojala que te cures pronto **aridenere.**_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de demented bunny, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Teddybears, Boogeymen, and Bedtime Stories

**By: demented bunny**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Llaves a la cabeza, Bancos de sangre y Familia.**

**Esme - POV**

Rosalie y yo estábamos llenando el refrigerador y los armarios de comida y bebidas.

Había querido comprar algunos dulces para la niña. Pero supuse que sería malo y quería que ella llevara una buena alimentación.

Tal vez solo la soborne con dulces.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?"_ Soltó Rosalie.

"_Lo siento, pero no puedo ver nada de esta niña, es como si fuera un punto ciego o algo,"_ balbuceó Alice.

"_Rosalie, deja a tu hermana en paz, no es su culpa y estoy segura que todo va a salir bien",_ la interrumpí, no necesitábamos una pelea a dos días antes de que la niña llegue.

"_No es eso,"_ explicó, "_quiero saber que sucederá con la votación."_

Me giré a mirar a mi hija, honestamente yo también estaba preocupada por lo mismo.

Después de todo, sin importar su voto ella no podía decidir por los demás.

"_No sé, algunas personas aún están decidiendo en cómo van a votar,"_ murmuró de nuevo Alice.

Abrí mi boca para responder pero en lugar de hacer escuché una gran discusión en la sala.

¿Qué podría ser?

* * *

**Edward – POV**

Conduje calmadamente después de lo que Carlisle me dijo.

Me rehusaba a creer que estaba siendo serio.

Tal vez si revisaba algunos pensamientos probaría que mi teoría es correcta.

_¿Dónde está el documento? Juró que el Dr. Snow me lo dio._ Carlisle. Sacudí mi cabeza por sus pensamientos y lo ridículos que era, pues él siendo vampiro debería tener una excelente memoria.

_¿Este cereal estará bien?, supongo que siempre podré escoger otro. _Esme. Decidí ignorar estos pensamientos.

_¿Por qué rayos Alice está así?, se supone que ella es psíquica._ Rosalie. Rosalie no tenía problema en lamentarse por sus propias frustraciones, así que estaba perdido.

_Rosalie simplemente no me escucha. No puedo ver nada._ Alice. Me salté rápidamente de su mente, parecía que estaba gritando y no entendí el significado sus pensamientos.

_No puedo soportar las emociones de todos, parecen explotar._ Jasper. Bueno, sus pensamientos no eran inusuales considerando su don.

_Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo._ Emmett. Estos pensamientos no eran inusuales para ser Emmett. Me preguntaba cual era la razón de su furia.

Tomé un gran respiro y abrí la puerta.

"_Ahí estás,"_ gritó Emmett.

De repente tenía el gran dedo de Emmett clavado en mi pecho. Como sí me acusara de algo.

"_¿Cómo pudiste dejarme solo para lidiar con todo esto? Aquí las cosas están caoticas,"_ pausó momentáneamente. Abrí mi boca para responder pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo él estaba hablando. _"Bueno, ¿no te vas a disculpar?"_ demandó.

Era una mala idea preguntarlo pero lo hice de todas formas.

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Arrghh"_

* * *

**Jasper – POV**

Entré lentamente a la sala para ver que era ese ruido y la razón del porque los sentimientos de Emmett eran de furia.

Luego sentí a Edward, por alguna razón él estaba confuso.

La escena con la que me encontré era extraña.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Alice me siguieron, todos curiosos por saber que estaba sucediendo en la sala.

Emmett le estaba haciendo a Edward una llave a la cabeza mientras le gritaba que se disculpara.

Suspiré.

Edward no había estado ni siquiera diez minutos y ya se estaba peleando con Emmett.

"_Emmett déjalo,"_ le regaño Esme.

"_Pero mamá, haz que se disculpe,"_ gimoteó Emmett.

"_Emmett,"_ le advirtió.

"_Ahora, ¿qué sucedió esta vez?"_

"_No me vean, solo entré y él me atacó,"_ Contestó Edward.

"_Es tu culpa, tu comenzaste,"_ fue la ingeniosa respuesta de Emmett.

"_¿Qué hice?"_ preguntó Edward.

"_Te fuiste, por dos días completos…"_

"_Y le extrañaste," _le bromeé.

Emmett me mandó una mirada asesina y dirigió su atención de nuevo a Edward.

"_Te fuiste y yo tuve que lidiar con todo esto, y yo… yo… yo tuve que ser responsable y… y maduro,"_ lloriqueó.

"_Aww, está bien bebé, está bien. Te prometo que eso no pasará de nuevo,"_ le confortó Rosalie.

Él asintió patéticamente y enterró su cara en la base del cuello de ella. Sus emociones inundaban de autocompadecencia.

Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro sin poder evitarlo más, explotamos en risas y después todos se nos unieron. Incluso Rosalie que con trabajo podía contener las risas.

Emmett hizo un mohín.

Después de que dejáramos de reír Esme abrazó a Edward y le dio la bienvenida a casa.

Sabía que sería mejor que le no le preguntara en donde había estado.

"_Así que realmente está sucediendo, realmente quieren adoptar a una niña humana,"_ preguntó en completa incredulidad.

Nos miramos a ver, estaba agradecido que no fuera el único con reservaciones.

Mi mente se distrajo de nuevo pesando en los deliciosos bancos de sangre que tenía la niña por piernas.

Sacudí la cabeza, _piensa cosas felices de la familia, cazar... mmm… sangre, no, no sangre, Alice, sí, Alice es buena… muy buena…_

Edward gruñó a mi dirección, había captado mis pensamientos.

Le sonreí, disculpándome.

"_Sí,"_ contestó Carlisle.

Esperamos con la respiración contenida por la respuesta de Edward.

"_Estás loco,"_ declaró. _"Estamos hablando de una niña y de que van a poner su vida en peligro."_

"_Ella se merece un hogar,"_ discutió Rosalie, con un todo de voz más tranquilo de lo esperado.

"_También se merece vivir,"_ explotó amargamente Edward.

No entendía porque Edward estaba tan molesto por esto.

Luego hubo silencio.

Era un punto que nadie podía discutir.

Con una casa llena de vampiros no podíamos estar seguros de su seguridad.

"_Aún no tomes una decisión Edward, solo espera a conocerla primero, por favor," _le suplicó Esme.

Él miró silenciosamente a sus ojos suplicantes y admitió su derrota. _"Está bien."_

Pero yo sabía que al ya se había decidido.

* * *

**Bella – POV**

El amable doctor vino a verme hace dos días.

Dijo que quería que conociera a su familia.

Mi amiga Charlotte dice que eso es lo que hace la gente cuando está pensando en adoptarnos.

Intenté no tener muchas esperanzas, Charlotte dijo que ya se había ido con muchas personas para conocer a su familia.

Pero ella sigue aquí así que realmente eso no significo eso.

Estaba un poco decepcionada, realmente me gustaba el doctor amable, él era agradable y gracioso y dijo que tenía una gran familia y que me querían conocer.

Estaba muy emocionad incluso si Charlotte tenía razón.

Nunca había ido a una casa de alguien que me quisiera adoptar para conocer a su familia, nunca había muchas personas que lo intentarán.

_Él _usualmente no aprobaba a esas personas.

Tal vez _él _si apruebe al doctor amable.

O tal vez no lo haga, de nuevo.

_Él_ nunca aprobaba a esas personas, que se veían tan amables, casi tanto como el doctor.

Tal vez _él_ no le conociera.

Charlotte decía que tal vez aún no se lo decían a _él_ porque ellos realmente querían adoptarme.

Charlotte me ayudó a escoger mi vestido y una de las chicas más grandes se ofreció a peinarme, también, Charlotte me iba a prestar algunos de sus listones.

Decidí usar uno de los bonitos vestido que _él_ me dio, era rosa con listones.

Usualmente odio el rosa, era muy para niñas, pero me gustaba mucho ese vestido, eso era porque _él_ me lo dio.

Y normalmente no me gusta usar vestido, lo odia más que el rosa.

Pero no me importaba usarlo cuando _él_ venía.

Esperaba que le gustara a la familia del doctor.

El amable doctor dijo que tenía una encantadora esposa, tres hijos y dos hijas.

Estaba asustada de que a sus hijos o hijas no le gustara, el amable doctor dijo que ellos ya eran grandes. Pero que aun querían conocerme.

Anoche soñé como sería si tuviera hermanos y hermanas mayores, un papá y una mamá.

Sería lindo tener una mamá que me diera un beso de las buenas noches como _él_ hacía cuando venía a visitarme.

Sería lindo tener hermanos con quienes jugar como lo hacía con _él_ cada vez que venía de visita.

Y me gustaría tener hermanos y un papá que jugara conmigo y me protegiera como _él_ lo hace cada vez que vienes, _él _siempre me protege incluso si no está aquí.

Tenía más suerte que muchos, yo ya tenía una familia, o una clase de ella.

Solo era yo y _él._

Pero era toda la familia que necesitaba.

* * *

_Hola!!! ¿quieren saber más? En el próximo chap la familia Cullen y Bella se conocerán... _

_Hagamos un trato ¿vale? 20 reviews... solo **20 reviews** y prometo actualizar al momento. _

_Como siempre tengo que dejar la publicidad: Visten **Finding Family, Fallen Angel y One Step at a Time.**_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	5. Abrazo

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de demented bunny, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Teddybears, Boogeymen, and Bedtime Stories

**By: demented bunny**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Abrazo**

**Bella - POV**

Nerviosamente alisaba mi vestido y arreglaba los listones en mi cabello.

Normalmente no me importa como luzco.

No me importaba ensuciarme, incluso si era cuidadosa con manchar la ropa que _él_ me daba.

Pero hoy quería verme bonita para el amable doctor y su familia.

El amable doctor dijo que vendría pronto para llevarme a su casa.

Me miré en el espejo y estaba un poco triste porque me veía igual que siempre.

El amable doctor era guapo y dijo que su esposa también era bonita.

Yo nunca encajaría.

Escuché pasos, primero ruidosos y luego silenciosos.

Yo era la única con cuarto propio, creo que _él_ me lo consiguió. Algunos de los otros niños solían ser malos, pero creo que solo era porque estaban celosos de que _él_ me diera bonitos vestidos y lindos juguetes.

Pero ahora ya no son malos porque yo siempre comparto mis juguetes.

Los pasos se acercaban y escuché un golpe en la puerta.

Corrí hasta la puerta, y me tropecé, pero me paré de nuevo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, estaba parado el amable doctor con Kim, una de las personas que nos cuidan.

El doctor amable sonrió.

"_Hola, Bella."_

* * *

**Carlisle – POV**

Caminé animadamente a la puerta del orfanato. Abrí la puerta y me paré en el hall esperando por alguien para ir a ver a Bella.

En esa forma este lugar se parecía un poco a la prisión.

Kim, una de los trabajadores sociales vino. Se veía como una buena chica, amable e incluso calmada. Era muy joven, estaba entre los 20s y tenía una cara infantil, incluso si intentaba parecer más grande con trajes grises y cafés, que no iban con ella.

"_Hola, Bella está muy emocionada, ha pasado toda la mañana alistándose para la visita. Solo la he visto tan emocionada cuando _él _viene a verla." _Me platicó mientras caminábamos por un estrecho corredor hasta el cuarto de Bella.

"_¿Él?"_ pregunté desconcertado.

"_Oh sí, es el pariente más próximo de Bella, _él_ viene a visitarla frecuentemente, es muy atento con ella y siempre se asegura que tenga los mejores cuidados,"_ me explicó.

"_Pero si _él_ se preocupa tanto por ella, ¿Por qué no la adopta?"_

"_Oh, _él_ es muy joven, parece tener la edad de un estudiante."_

"_¿Cómo se relaciona con ella?"_

"_Creo ella es la sobrina de su madrastra, o algo así. Todo lo que sé es que no son parentela por sangre."_

"_Así que supongo que _él _está informado de que pensamos adoptar a Bella,"_ inquirí.

"_Eh, no,"_ dijo un poco nerviosa, _"decidimos esperar a decírselo hasta después de que usted haga su decisión."_

"_¿Por qué?"_ pregunté confundido.

"_Pues verá, _él _es un poco quisquilloso con las familias que desean adoptar a Bella,"_ se explicó.

"_Honestamente, usted es el que más lejos ha ido, _él_ es muy sobreprotector con ella,"_ continuó.

"_Bueno, aquí estamos,"_ dijo parándose enfrente de la puerta que llevaba al cuarto de Bella.

"_Gracias,"_

Ella tocó suavemente en la puerta y se fue.

Había un montón de susurros y un extraño golpe detrás de la puerta. Ella era una cosita muy torpe. Ella debería ser más tímida, pero era tan valiente, siempre se levantaba a sí misma. Era tan linda.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba parada Bella, vistiendo un hermoso vestido rosa y pequeños listones rosas por su largo cabello.

Tenía la puerta aferrada entre sus manos y una gran sonrisa en su cara pálida, las mejillas sonrosadas y un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

"_Hola Bella,"_ dije sonriendo.

"_Hola," _pió. Su corazón latía rápidamente como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba emocionada.

Su habitación era pequeña pero linda y ordenada. Ella era la única niña con su propio cuarto, me preguntaba porque era así. Supongo que tenía privilegios por encima de los otros niños. Ella tenía los vestidos más bonitos y los más geniales juguetes, pero era una niña muy dulce, y era una cosita más humilde de lo que pudieras imaginar.

Pararse en su cuarto era como pararse en el cuarto de una princesa. Las paredes eran de un azul claro igual que la alfombra. Tenía una cama con cuatro doseles. Sus juguetes, osos, muñecas, las casa de las muñecas y demás juegos estaban estibados en cada esquina.

Y parada en la puerta estaba la pequeña princesa. Tenía un largo cabello, con brillantes mechones caoba, flotando en su espalda. Su pequeña cara en forma de corazón se sonrojo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Era la epítome de la inocencia con sus pequeñas manos y sus deditos y sus pequeñas piernas.

"_¿Estás lista Bella?"_ le pregunté.

"_Sip,"_ respondió asintiendo vigorosamente.

"_Bueno, entonces vámonos."_ Tomé su pequeña mano.

Tomamos dos pasos fuera de su cuarto cuando de repente se soltó de mi agarré y gritó. _"Espera."_

Corrió de regreso a su habitación. Me paré a esperarla, obviamente algo andaba mal. Ella regresó cargando un pequeño osito café.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba mal. Nunca la había visto sin ese osito de peluche, siempre lo tenía con ella.

Lo debió de haber olvidado con tanta emoción.

"_Listos,"_ ella suspiró en alivio por no haber olvidado a su tan amado osito.

Yo reí al ver su cara y nos encaminamos de nuevo.

Tome su mano entre la mía mientras caminábamos por el soso y gris edificio que ella llamaba casa hasta mi Mercedes.

La ayudé a subir el auto.

Yo me subí al asiento del conductor a velocidad humana y encendí el auto.

"_¿Estás emocionada?"_ le pregunté.

"_Sip" _respondió asintiendo vigorosamente de nuevo.

"_¿Nerviosa?"_

"_Un poco"_

"_No te preocupes. Todos están muy emocionados de verte, ¿y sabes qué?"_ Le pregunté acercándome un poco, como si le fuera a contar un secreto.

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntó con sus ojos abriéndose por la curiosidad.

"_Todos los demás también están nerviosos,"_ susurré.

"_¿De verdad?"_

"_De verdad"_

Ella se quedó mirando por la ventana.

El camino en auto era de una larga media hora y no estaba seguro de cómo poder distraerla de sus nervios.

"_¿Crees que le vaya a gustar?"_ me preguntó, nerviosa.

"_Sé que le gustarás,"_ le respondí con confianza.

Eso pareció alegrarla y luego preguntó sobre mi familia. Ella ya había preguntado esto varias veces, pero le respondí pacientemente.

"_Bueno tengo tres hijos y dos hijas, todos ellos son adoptados."_

"_¿De verdad?"_

"_Sí, mi esposa no puede tener hijos."_

"_Oh,"_ parecía que no sabía que decir. _"Lo siento."_

"_Está bien"_

"_Mis hijos son más grandes que tú pero estarán felices de tener a alguien más con quien jugar."_

"_¿Qué juegan?"_

"_Bueno mi hija Alice ama comprar y vestirse."_ Ella hizo una mueca y me reí por ello.

"_Y mi hija Rosalie estará feliz de jugar lo que quiera que a ti te guste jugar,"_ continué.

"_Mis otros hijos Emmett y Jasper les gusta jugar futbol y otro juegos donde te ensucias,"_ su cara parecía brillar ante las noticias.

"_Y mi hijo menor le gusta tocar el piano, escuchar música y leer."_

"_Amo el piano, mi mejor amigo puede tocar el piano,"_ me informó muy orgullosa.

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa antes de que pudiera contestarle.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron mientras se quedaba viendo a la gran casa blanca rodeada de muchos árboles.

"_Wow"_ susurró.

Reí ligeramente y le desabroché el cinturón de seguridad. La ayudé a bajar y caminamos hasta la entrada.

Tomé un largo respiro y tomé el pomo de la puerta.

"_Aquí estamos."_

* * *

**Jasper – POV**

Esme saltó de su posición en el sofá por tercera vez y acomodó los cojines, de nuevo.

Sus emociones estaban en un frenesí. Estaba vacilando entre la excitación y el morderse las uñas.

"_¿Deberíamos poner algunas bebidas, tal vez algunas botanas?"_ Preguntó Rosalie.

"_No, entonces ella se preguntara porque no comemos,"_ Dijo Emmett mientras jugaba con el videojuego.

"_Tienes razón."_ Dijo Esme inspeccionando la habitación.

"_Ouch, ¿por qué fue eso?"_ Lloriqueó Emmett, sobándose la cabeza.

"_Te dije que apagaras esa cosa"_ Le contestó Rosalie.

Miré la casa, nunca se había visto tan bien. El piano de Edward relucía por cualquier superficie, el sofá crema estaba tan limpio, incluso las paredes nunca se vieron tan blancas.

Esme se pasó toda la noche limpiando y Alice se aseguró que todos nos viésemos bien. Se aseguró que nos viéramos a la moda pero no muy sofisticados.

Alice no podía ver a la niña así que solo se podía guiar por el sentido común. La niña era una huérfana así que pensó que sería bueno no abrumarla.

Alce se veía linda, como siempre, en sus jeans y su top sin mangas. Rosalie tenía unos jeans oscuros y una blusa; Esme llevaba una falda oscura y una blusa. Los hombres solo llevábamos unos jeans desgastados y camisetas.

Alice estaba enfurruñada al pie de la escale, estaba sorprendido que Edward no se le haya unido, aun seguía molesta de que no pudiera verla.

Emmett estaba muy emocionado. Quería a un nuevo compañero de juegos.

Rose estaba tan emociona y Esme nerviosa.

Y Edward seguía pensando que era una ridícula idea. Estaba en su habitación escuchando música. Esme le había dicho que bajé pero él podía escucharla así que bajaría en el momento justo en que la niña llegara.

Yo por mi parte, no sabía cual emociones eran las mías. Estaba siendo asaltado por muchas emociones por toda dirección.

Desesperadamente intente calmar a todo pero no estaba funcionando.

Debería agradecer que esto ya vaya a acabar.

Acabar, me preguntaba como todo esto va a acabar.

"_Mal,"_ me respondió Edward bajando de las escaleras.

Él tenía un punto, después de todo éramos vampiros ella podía lastimarse o darse cuenta de lo que somos. ¿Y entonces qué?

Oí claramente el crujir de la gravilla bajo de lo que yo suponía que era el Mercedes de Carlisle.

Escuché dos largos respiros y luego la voz de Carlisle decir. _"Bueno, aquí estamos"_

Bueno, aquí están.

* * *

**Rosalie – POV**

Esme saltó y comenzó a acomodar las almohadas.

"_¿Deberíamos poner algunas bebidas, tal vez algunas botanas?" _Pregunté intentando mantenerme ocupada.

"_No, entonces ella se preguntara porque no comemos," _respondió mi esposo mientras aun seguía jugando el videojuego.

Me paré a su lado y le golpeé en la parte de atrás de su gran y usualmente vacía cabeza

"_Ouch, ¿por qué fue eso?" _Lloriqueó él, sobándose la cabeza.

"_Te dije que apagaras esa cosa" _Le contesté, haciéndome sentir mejor.

Estaba muy emocionada y muy nerviosa.

"_Tienes razón." _Dijo Esme inspeccionando la habitación de algún inexistente polvo.

Jasper se veía pensativo y luego escuché a Edward bajar mientras decía _"mal."_ Aparente contestando a los pensamientos de alguien.

Tenía un presentimiento de quién eran esos pensamientos.

Pero me rehusaba a pensar negativamente de esta situación, todo estará bien, estoy segura.

Escuché el sonido del Mercedes de Carlisle y luego pasos mientras se acercaban a la casa.

Podía sentir como mi emoción y nervios se desbordaba.

"_Aquí estamos."_ Dijo Carlisle.

Pude escuchar el corazón de la niña acelerarse.

Me giré y vi Edward abajo. Caminó por la habitación y se paró entre las sombras. Este chico era un solitario. Sonreí para mí misma cuando lo escuché gruñir por mis pensamientos.

Esme fue hasta la plataforma que ocupaba el piano de Edward.

Alice y Jasper se pararon a medio camino de las escaleras, lo suficientemente cerca para darle a la niña una buena vista, pero lo suficientemente lejos para seguridad de Jasper.

Emmett se sentó en el sofá, típico.

Yo me paré al lado de Esme.

La puerta se abrió lentamente para revelar a la más hermosa niña que había visto.

Tenía una hermosa cara en forma de corazón, sonrojada en un adorable rosa. Tenía un largo cabello caoba. Era delgada pero un tenía la redondez de la niñez. Por mucho tenía los más hermosos ojos de color chocolate.

"_Bella, esta es mi familia."_ Dijo Carlisle.

"_Esta es Esme, mi esposa y Rosalie, mi hija,"_ continuó mientras no señalaba.

"Hola Bella,"dijimos Esme y yo. Ella nos sonrió nerviosa.

"_Este es mi hijo Emmett,"_ dijo apuntando al gran bulto en el sofá.

Sus ojos crecieron al ver a mi gran esposo.

"_Hey, Bella."_ Dijo muy feliz mientras saltaba del sofá.

Bella se escondió detrás de Carlisle. Todos nos reímos antes de que Carlisle contestara.

"_Estos son Alice y Jasper."_

"_Hola."_ Dijo Bella tímidamente.

"_Hola Bella."_ Le saludaron.

Carlisle se giró hacia Edward quien ya había salido de las sombras.

"_Y este es…"_

"_¡EDWARD!"_

Todos la vimos asombrados mientras la pequeña niña saltaba a los brazos abiertos de Edward.

Y se abrazaron como si se conocieran desde hace años.

* * *

_Bueno deseo felicitar a todas aquellas que lo adivinaron Edward SÍ era él, la persona que iba a visitar a Bella._

_Dejenme darles un aplauso este chap recibió 36 reviews, 36!!!!! Si hasta ahora lo estoy actualizando es porque hasta ahora pude tomar la compu._

_Entre los reviews plantearon algo que solo 2 personas, creo, se han dado cuenta de ello y dejenme decirle a esas dos personas que están equivocadas._

_Como siempre invitare a que se pasen por **One Step at a Time, Finding Family, y Fallen Angel.** _

_Y si tienen la oportunidad por los one-shot** Navy Blue Sweatshirt, Marriage, Memory Dress y Beat That!**_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	6. El Coco

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de demented bunny, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Teddybears, Boogeymen, and Bedtime Stories

**By: demented bunny**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**El Coco***

**Jasper - POV**

Carlisle se giró hacia Edward quien ya había salido de las sombras.

"_Y este es…"_

"_¡EDWARD!"_

Todos la vimos asombrados mientras la pequeña niña saltaba a los brazos abiertos de Edward.

Y se abrazaron como si se conocieran desde hace años.

Todo lo vimos con las bocas abiertas, asombrados en silencio.

Edward se arrodilló, mientras abrazaba a la pequeña niña, mientras ella enterraba su cara en su cuello, y él en el cabello de ella.

Podía sentir la confusión y sorpresa viniendo de mis hermanos y padres pero había otra emoción dominante: el amor y afecto.

Provenientes de Edward y Bella.

Y también pude sentir un fuerte sentimiento de protección, dulzura y alegría, lo cual normalmente no asociaría a Edward.

La pequeña niña parecía brillar, su corazón latía rápidamente.

Edward se paró, aún con la niña en brazos, solo que la pasó a su lado, donde ella parecía contenta de estar.

Ella rodeó con sus dos pequeñas piernas la cadera de él y tiró sus brazos a su cuello. Reía felizmente mientras escondía su cara en su pecho, sus mejillas estaba rosadas.

Sorprendentemente Emmett fue el primero en reaccionar.

"_Así que… ¿se conocen?"_ Preguntó.

Rodé los ojos ante la pregunta.

Pero ya todos parecíamos habernos despabilado, lo suficiente para cerrar nuestras bocas y escuchar.

Pude sentir todas las emociones, confusión, curiosidad, frustración y celos.

Bella parecía dominar o suficiente su vergüenza para decir. _"Por supuesto, tontito, Edward es mi mejor amigo."_

Seis pares de cejas se alzaron.

"_Supongo que tengo algo que explicar,"_ dijo Edward reflexionando.

"_Supones."_ Soltó Rosalie.

Bella se apretó más a Edward, quien rápidamente alzó la mano para acariciar el pelo de ella.

"_¿Están molestos con nosotros?"_ le susurró, sin darse cuenta que nosotros podíamos escuchar cada palabra.

De alguna manera la cara de Rosalie pareció quedarse más pálida, asustada de que no le haya dado a la niña una buena primera impresión.

"_No cariño, ellos solo están confundidos,"_ le contestó suavemente, susurrando.

_¿Cariño?_

* * *

**Rosalie – POV**

_¿Cariño?_

¿Qué rayos sucede?

Miré mientras Edward sostenía a Bella y gentilmente le acariciaba el cabello con una expresión de adoración en la cara.

Sentí a los celos surgir.

Se supone que esta es _mi_ segunda oportunidad.

"_Bueno, hazlo"_ Le urgió Alice a Edward.

Edward miró hacia la pequeña cosita que tenía entre brazos.

"_Cariño, le tengo que contar a mi familia la historia."_ Parecía una pregunta.

"_¿Del Coco?"_ Le preguntó, una adorable arruga se formó en su frente.

"_No te molestarás, ¿verdad?"_ Él inquirió.

"_No te irás, ¿verdad?"_ preguntó, la arruga creció.

"_No, yo me quedaré justo aquí, todo el tiempo. Lo prometo."_

"_Entonces estará bien mientras tú estés aquí,"_ dijo asintiendo firmemente.

Casi digo 'Aww' cuando recordé que estaba celosa. Además, Alice sí lo hizo.

"_¿Recuerdan cuando vivíamos en Seattle, hace dos años?"_

Él se encontró con asentimientos de cabeza.

"_Bueno, estaba afuera solo una noche cuando me crucé con una pequeña casa en el bosque. Olí algo así que, en contra de todo buen razonamiento, no es que no esté feliz de que no lo haya hecho, entré."_

La pequeña cosita enterró su cara contra el pecho de de Edward y tembló.

Pude ver algo mojado deslizarse por su mejilla.

"_La escena con la que me encontré fue…"_ lo dejó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que no me pude perder escuchar a Bella sollozar.

Quería confortarla pero Edward me gano la oportunidad, él la apretó más contra sí.

"_Había sangre… en todos lados,"_ susurró.

Alguien lanzó un grito apagado pero no me volteé para checar quien.

"_Encontré a un hombre y una mujer… muertos."_

Las lágrimas corrían libres por las mejillas de Bella. Edward la abrazó más fuerte, mientras le cantaba suavemente.

"_Y luego encontré a Bella, agazapada en una esquina."_

"_Parado junto a ella estaba un… hombre."_ Dijo misteriosamente, como si fuera más que un hombre.

"_El Coco."_ Susurró Bella.

"_Me encargué de él, iba a lastimar a Bella,"_ Edward casi gruñó las palabras, cada pensamiento lo enfurecía más, como lo hacía conmigo.

"_¿Bella vio algo… cuando te encargaste de él?"_ preguntó Carlisle.

"_No."_

"_¿Cómo lo lograste?"_

"_Edward me dijo que me girara y cubriera mis orejas,"_ explicó Bella.

"_¿Hiciste caso a Edward?"_

"_Por supuesto, Edward me lo pidió."_ Dijo como si no existiera razón alguna por la que no lo haría.

"_¿Y este hombre…?"_ Cortó Carlisle.

"_Vampiro,"_ Bella murmuró contra el pecho de Edward.

* * *

_***El Coco** es, como le dicen en mi país, al monstruo debajo de la cama, o al que vive en el armario dispuesto a asustar a los niños._

_Gracias por todos su reviews... realmente gracias. Se que el chap no dice mucho, pero todo lo que deseen estará en el otro. Ya saben ust. dejan los reviews y yo traduzco._

_Como siempre pasense por las otras traducciones: **Finding Family** (pronta a actualizarse),** Fallen Angel y One Step at a Time.**_

_ACLARACIONES: Edward y Bella NO son familia, Edward falsificó algunos documentos para que él quede como su pariente más cercano. Y tampoco hay un hombre lobo viviendo en el orfanato. Cualquier otra duda solo digánla y yo intentaré responderla._

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	7. Conejos gigantes y Armas láser

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de demented bunny, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

* * *

**Teddybears, Boogeymen, and Bedtime Stories**

**By: demented bunny**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Conejos gigantes y Armas laser**

**Carlisle - POV**

"_Y ese hombre…" _corté.

"_Vampiro," _susurró Bella contra el pecho de Edward.

"_¿Qué dijiste, Bella?"_ Le pregunté, podía jurar que escuché a Bella decir… pero era imposible, ¿lo era?

Bella alzó la mirada, parecía asustada de que yo estuviera molesto por alguna razón. Miró nerviosamente desde las escaleras hacia mí y se removió entre los brazos de Edward. ¿Estaba asustada?, yo no quería asustarla o incomodarla.

"_Edward, ¿qué sucede?, ella, ¿ella sabe?"_ pregunté.

"_Espera, ¿qué?, ella sabe, ¡Oh Dios, ella sabe!" _Gritó Emmett.

"_Emmett, cálmate,"_ dijo Esme mientras lo miraba.

Él se estaba tirando de los cabellos mientras gritaba _"ella sabe, ella sabe."_

Ahora se tiraba del cabello frenéticamente mientras saltaba en el sofá gritando. _"¡Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío!"_

Vimos asombrados mientras él se murmuraba a sí mismo.

Luego escuché un pequeño sonido que iba creciendo.

¿Qué podría ser?

Cuando nos giramos vimos a Bella temblando entre los brazos de Edward, se estaba riendo. Sus mejillas estaba rosadas y sus ojos brillaban con humor.

No pude evitarlo, lo absurdo de toda esta situación causó que me uniera a su risa.

Emmett hizo un mohín, sus manos a la cadera y su labio inferior sobresalía, murmurando algo acerca de que no era justo.

"_Edward, ¿Carlisle tiene razón, ella sabe?"_ Preguntó Esme rápidamente, poniéndole fin a nuestras risas.

Tenía razón, Emmett tenía un buen punto.

"_Sí, ella sabe,"_ respondió Edward en un silencioso tono.

Las caras de todos eran unas mascaras de asombro. Parecía que hoy íbamos a recibir muchas sorpresas.

"_Idiota, ¿qué rayos estabas pensando, acaso intentas matarnos, incluyendo a Bella?"_ explotó Jasper.

"_Jasper cálmate, estoy seguro que hay una razonable explicación para esto,"_ dije.

Y ciertamente esperaba que así fuera.

"_No se molesten con Edward, no es su culpa,"_ lloró Bella.

"_Bueno, porque no nos lo cuentas Bella, ¿por qué dijiste vampiro?"_ Preguntó amablemente Rosalie.

Sonreí para mí mismo, siempre supe que Rosalie era una buena persona, aunque algunas veces su tenacidad te hacía olvidarlo. Ahora veía que Rosalie podría ser una excelente madre.

"_Porque el Coco era eso, un vampiro ¿verdad Edward?"_ Dijo mirando a mi hijo menor, quién solo asintió solemnemente.

"_Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta, pero cuando le pregunté a Edward me dijo que sí. Dijo que había vampiros malos como el Coco y vampiros bueno como Edward, quien no quiere lastimar a nadie, ¿verdad Edward?"_ dijo mirando a Edward de nuevo.

Él asintió de nuevo sin decir nada, parecía estar en conflicto.

"_Pero Bella, ¿no te asustaste cuando viste que Edward era como el Coco?"_ preguntó Alice.

"_Por supuesto que no, tontita, Edward es bueno y el Coco es malo."_ Claro las cosas son blancas o negras cuando se tiene seis años.

"_No se parecen; no me gusta el Coco, me asusta pero a mí me gusta Edward, él no me asusta, es mi mejor amigo,"_ continuó.

"_Esperen, ¿ustedes también son vampiros?,"_ preguntó Bella inocentemente.

La miré completamente sorprendido, una niña de seis años estaría asustada.

"_Sí lo somos,"_ respondió Jasper simplemente.

Bella abrió su boca para contestar cuando su estomago gruñó, tenía hambre.

Edward sonrió ligeramente, _"creo que es hora de comer, Bella."_

Edward caminó, Bella seguía en sus brazos, por debajo del arco que dividía la cocina y la sala.

El resto de nosotros le seguimos.

Él se sentó con Bella en su regazo, sino ella no podría alcanzar la meseta de la cocina, en una de las sillas de metal. Bella se retorcía en el regazo de Edward para poder ver cada pulgada de la cocina. Parecía estar fascinada por todo lo que veía en los gabinetes de roble y en la meseta de mármol oscuro. Mientras veía a Bella adaptarse a todo lo que había a su alrededor, entendí finalmente el dolor de Esme y Rosalie, ¿cómo no querrías que un niño como Bella formara parte de tu vida?

"_¿Qué te gustaría Bella? Tenemos mucho de todo lo imaginable,"_ preguntó Esme, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, ansiosa de agradarle a Bella.

Sonreí para mí mismo. Sabía que no había fundamento en el nerviosismo de Esme, Bella la amaría, suponiendo que aun no lo hiciera.

No había ninguna persona que no amara a mi Esme, era perfecta.

* * *

**Jasper – POV**

"_Pero ustedes no comen," _declaró Bella, confusa.

Bella no podía saber que tan locas se volvieron Esme, Rose y Alice, comprando para ella. Alice ya le había comprado cerca de cien conjuntos y eso que aún no votamos.

La votación…

"_No, pero queremos estar seguros que no pasaras hambre,"_ dijo Esme sonriendo.

Bella le sonrió de regreso y pensó en que iba a comer.

"_Ya sé lo que quiero," _exclamó, "_¡galletas!"_

"_Aún no Bella, puedes comerlas después de que ya hayas comido,"_ dijo Rosalie en un tono maternal.

"_¡Y luego podemos jugar!"_ Gritó Emmett.

La cara de Bella brilló, estaba emocionada. Frunció el ceño pensando que iba a comer.

"_¿Puedo comer pasta?"_ preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"_Ahora lo hago,"_ dijo Esme poniéndose el delantal y ocupándose en uno de los armarios.

"_Así que Bella, ¿qué van a jugar tú y Emmett?"_ preguntó Rosalie sonriendo mientras Bella se acomodaba de nuevo en el regazo de Edward.

No lo entendí, la conexión que ellos tenían, eran tan… extraña.

Ella alzó los hombros, _"no sé,"_ dijo felizmente.

"_Juguemos futbol,"_ sugirió Emmett, entusiasmado ante la idea de jugar con alguien que no le llamara bebé por sus tácticas de juego.

"_Pero te ensuciaras tu lindo vestido,"_ apuntó Alice, horrorizada ante la idea.

La boca de Bella formó una pequeña 'o'. Bajó la mira hacia su vestido y frunció el ceño.

"_Lo siento Emmett, creo que tendremos que jugar algo más."_

Estaba tan triste que quería confortarla. Estaba agradecido que su esencia fuera débil por ser una niña. Quería ser un buen hermano para Bella.

Sabía que ella se sentía culpable por ver la cara de Emmett entristecerse y su sonrisa desdibujarse; de repente tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett y lo abrazó.

"_Está bien Emmett, podemos jugar futbol alguna otra vez,"_ dijo confortándolo.

Pero vi que Edward frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

Los sentimientos de todos eran felicidad, adoración y protección.

Mientras que en los sentimientos de Edward estaban incluidos esos y algunos otros como precaución y lo que estaba seguro que era decepción.

No podía explicar la razón detrás de sus sentimientos.

Tenía el presentimiento que había algún conflicto en él.

Pero solo era una corazonada.

"_Tal vez puedan jugar futbol, creo que tengo algunas ropas para ti, arriba,"_ dijo mi querida esposa sonriendo.

Bufé ante sus palabras, sabía que era un hecho que ella ya tenía cerca de tres guardarropas llenos de conjuntos para Bella, y estos guardarropas no eran de tamaño normal, eran del tamaño que usaba Alice.

"_Aquí está, cariño, ten cuidado está caliente."_ Dijo Esme sonriendo cálidamente y poniendo un humeante plato de pasta enfrente de la niña y un vaso de leche.

"_Gracias, Esme."_ Dijo Bella dulcemente.

Ella comió rápidamente y Edward la ayudó a bajarse.

Ella llevó su plato y el vaso vacío al lavabo, tropezándose dos veces.

Era absolutamente adorable como tiraba del delantal de Esme apara llamar su atención.

Esme se giró y sonrió a Bella.

"_Muchas gracias, Esme, la pasta estaba muy rica,"_ dijo amablemente.

"_Bueno, estoy feliz que te gustase,"_ ella tomó el plato y vaso de Bella y los lavó. _"¿Por qué no juegas?"_ dijo sonriendo a Bella.

Emmett y Bella, ambos brincaron y corrieron hasta la puerta.

"_¡Espera!"_ Nos giramos para ver a Alice, quién sostenía un pequeño par de jeans oscuro y una playera morada con una princesa impresa llena de brillos, en el frente. _"Bella necesita cambiarse primero y yo no escogí la ropa perfecta para nada."_ Dijo golpeando su pie.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y abrió su boca para replicar antes de que Alice la interrumpiera.

"_Juguemos a vestirnos,"_ chilló.

"_¡Noooo!"_ Gritó Bella y corrió a esconderse tras las piernas de Edward. Este rió y se apoyó en el arco de la cocina. _"Ella no te va a lastimar, lo sabes."_ Le dijo suavemente a Bella.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, _"no me obligues, por favor no me obligues,"_ suplicó, abrazando la pierna de Edward.

"_Muajajaja"_ Se rió Alice, como si fuera el villano de la historia, juguetonamente.

Bella intentó correr pero se tropezó y cayó, por suerte Edward saltó y la atrapó antes de que ella hiciera contacto con el piso.

"_Tú, mi pequeña Bella, tienes que ser más cuidadosa,"_ dijo mientras la paraba cuidadosamente.

Ella se sonrojó y él de dio un beso en la frente.

De repente Alice apareció por detrás, tomó a Bella y la balanceo entre sus brazos corriendo hacia las escaleras, seguida de una sobrenatural calmada Rosalie, diciéndole que debería tener cuidado con Bella.

Sacudí mi cabeza ante las acciones de mi esposa.

Ellas regresaron después de diez minutos, Alice traía un par de tenis en la mano para Bella. La sentó y ella se arrodilló, antes de ayudar a Bella a quitarse los zapatos y ponerle los tenis y atarle las agujetas.

Bella se le quedó mirando antes de abrir su boca para hablar. _"Si que eres bajita,"_ declaró.

"_Ahí la tienes, Bells,"_ Soltó una risotada Emmett.

Alice frunció los labios y no dijo nada pero sabía que ella estaba realmente sorprendida. Ayudó a Bella a pararse; ella y Emmett corrieron inmediatamente hacia la puerta.

"_Esperen,"_ llamó Rosalie, ambos gruñeron y se giraron hacia ella.

"_Bella necesita ponerse su abrigo o se resfriará,"_ dijo sosteniendo un suéter amarillo.

"_Rosie,"_ gimoteó Emmett.

"_Shh,"_ le cayó mientras ayudaba a Bella a ponerse su abrigo.

Ellos corrieron de nuevo a la puerta.

"_Espera,"_ llamó Bella, Emmett gruñó de nuevo y se giró.

Bella corrió, tropezándose hasta Edward. Tomó su mano y la jaló. _"Tienes que venir a jugar con nosotros, tú y Jasper."_

Sonreí. Era una cosita tan dulce.

Sorpresivamente Edwards comenzó a reírse.

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntó Alice.

"_Creo que vas a tener que quitarse el suéter Bella,"_ dijo riéndose.

Él señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la ventada, afuera parecía caer un diluvio.

Todos reímos incluidos Esme y Carlisle quienes acababan de llegar de la cocina. Todos excepto Emmett y Bella quienes bufaron y se fueron a sentar en el sofá. Si no se vieran tan graciosos me sentiría mal por ellos.

"_Ya sé, Emmett, vamos a dibujar,"_ dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"_Sí, voy a dibujar el mejor dibujo que alguna vez hayas visto, ya lo verás."_ Dijo riéndose.

Rodé mis ojos hasta lo infantil que era mi hermano.

Esme reapareció cargando unos papeles y crayones.

Bella y Emmett se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente.

Colorearon en silencio por un gran rato mientras estaba sorprendió por ver lo que Emmett podría hacer en más o menos un minuto.

Miré como la mano de Bella se tomaba el gran crayón, mientras que a gigantesca puño de Emmett cubría todo el crayón dejándolo escondido a la vista.

Finalmente terminaron, se pararon y sonrieron orgullosamente.

Bella cargaba su dibujo contra su pecho, escondiéndolo de la vista.

"_Oh, oh, miren el mío primero, miren el mío,"_ lloriqueó Emmett.

Rosalie tomó su dibujo y lo extendió, todos nos acercamos para ver…

Garabatos, era todo, simples garabatos.

Mi frente se frunció mientras intentaba ver que era la figura. Intenté entrecerrando lo ojos, inclinando mi cabeza un poco, incluso moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, pero nada funcionó.

"_Emmett, ¿qué es?"_ preguntó Rosalie.

Su estúpida sonrisa creció y apuntó como si tuviera tres años.

"_Soy yo y Bella disparándole a un gigante conejo malvado con armas láser,"_ su labio inferior temblaba.

Nos quedamos mudos.

"_¿Por qué rayos dibujaste eso?"_ pregunté desconcertado.

"_Sí, de todas maneras ni se parece,"_ dijo Alice aún mirando al dibujo.

"_Sí se parece,"_ contestó.

"_Bueno, tal vez un poco, si cierras un poco lo ojos e inclinas tu cabeza hacia la derecha,"_ comentó Alice.

"_A mí me sigue pareciendo a garabatos,"_ dije entrecerrando los ojos e inclinado mi cabeza como lo había dicho Alice.

"_Bueno, creo que es creativo, voy a ponerlo en el refrigerados,"_ dijo Esme dirigiéndose a la cocina seguida por Carlisle.

Emmett sonrió, estaba feliz de nuevo.

O por lo menos lo hizo hasta que escuchamos unas voces provenientes de la cocina.

"_¿Puedes verlo?"_ Preguntó Esme a Carlisle.

"_No, a mí también me parecen garabatos," _respondió.

Emmett se dejó caer en el sofá, sus brazos estabas cruzados sobre su pecho, patéticamente.

"_Bueno Bella, ¿qué dibujaste?"_ Preguntó Alice.

Me preguntaba cómo se vería un dibujo hecho por una niña de seis años.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y caminó hasta Edward.

"_Dibujé esto especialmente para ti,"_ dijo con una adorable sonrisa.

Sentí las emociones de Edward fluir de amor y admiración mientras veía a Bella. Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y miró el dibujo. Se giró hacia ella y sonrió, era una pequeña sonrisa pero creo que Bella entendió la emoción detrás de ella.

"_Gracias cariño, me encanta,"_ dijo enterrando su cabeza en el largo cabello de ella. _"¿Quién es mi chica especial?"_ preguntó juguetonamente.

Bella rió. _"Yo"_

"_¿Rose?"_ me giré en dirección a Emmett. _"¿Soy tu chico especial?"_ preguntó.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, _"sí Emmett, tú eres mi chico especial."_

Él sonrió estúpidamente y atrapó a Rosalie en un gran abrazo de oso.

Rodé los ojos, ¿acaso no podía ser más infantil?

Bella rió de nuevo.

"_Emmett tú no eres pequeño,"_ dijo aún riendo.

"_Sí lo soy, soy más pequeño que tú,"_ dijo apuntándose con su gran pulgar.

Bella escondió su risa en el pecho de Edward mientras este le canturreaba dulce y lentamente.

"_Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?"_ pregunté.

* * *

**Alice – POV**

"_Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?"_ preguntó Jasper.

No es como si tuviera caso preguntarme.

Estaba ciega como un murciélago.

Ni siquiera estaba mejorando. Pensé que con la familiaridad podría ver más. Si Bella se quedaba tal vez mis visiones regresaría. Me preguntaba si estaba bloqueando a alguien más.

"_Hey Jazz, Edward ¿pueden usar su poderes en Bella?"_ pregunté.

Jasper pareció pensárselo.

"_Sí, pero es muy débil,"_ respondió Jasper.

"_No, mi poder nunca ha funcionado en Bella,"_ dijo Edward un tono monótono.

"_¿Cómo…?"_ comencé pero fui interrumpida por Edward.

"_Tengo una teoría, creo que Bella tiene un poder como nosotros pero es débil porque ella es joven y humana. Parecer que pude bloquear los poderes mentales y debilitar los físicos, creo que tu poder se recuperara por si mismo Alice," _dijo con el mismo tono monótono.

"_Creo que tiene sentido pero…"_ Rosalie me interrumpió.

¡Dios nunca me dejan terminar una oración!

"_Suficiente charla chicos, Bella se muere de sueño, Esme llamó al orfanato y dijeron que estaba bien que Bella se quede aquí hasta mañana," _dijo Rosalie. _"Emmett ¿crees que podrías regresar a tu fase madura por un rato?" _preguntó alzando las cejas.

Subimos al segundo piso y caminamos hasta la última puerta del corredor, la habitación de Edward. Luego nos giramos a la derecha hacia otra puerta. Me apresuré hacia adelante y puse mi mano el pomo de la puerta.

"_¿Lista?"_ pregunté y rápidamente abrí la puerta revelando el cuarto que habíamos preparado especialmente para Bella.

Bella jadeo y sonreí para mí misma.

Las paredes eran de un azul cielo y la alfombra de un suave color crema. Había una pequeña cama con un las sábanas blancas y adornos azules y un gran dosel azul colgando encima. En una pared había un pizarrón de corcho para que Bella pusiera todas las fotos o dibujos que quisiera. A la izquierda estaba el baño y al lado había una puerta que conducía al guardarropa de Bella, lleno hasta reventar de ropa, gracias a nosotras. También había un grane estante lleno de libros para Bella y una mecedora.

Y juguetes, sí que habían juguetes.

En la esquina había una gran caja llena de ositos de peluches, muñecas, pelotas y juegos de mesa. Había de todos los juguetes que pudieras imaginar.

"_Wow, ¿todo esto es para mí?"_ preguntó Bella.

"_Por supuesto, esperamos que te guste"_ respondió Esme.

"_Espera a mañana Bella, podremos jugar con todos tus juguetes,"_ dijo Emmett emocionado tanto como yo lo estaba.

Bella camino por el cuarto arrastrando a Edward consigo.

De repente Carlisle apareció, no me había dado cuenta que no estaba, y entró a la habitación.

"_Parece que olvidaste a alguien, Bella."_ Dijo Carlisle sosteniendo un osito de peluche que Bella había estado cargando cuando había venido.

"_¡Eddie!"_ llamó y lo abrazó.

Edward hizo una visible mueca ante ese nombre.

Pude escuchar reír a Jasper y Emmett por la elección de Bella por ese nombre.

"_Es un osito muy bonito Bella, ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?"_ le pregunté.

"_Edward me lo dio, para que me proteja cuando él no este,"_ dijo.

Escuché a Rosalie decir _"Aww"_

Edward se giró hacia el pizarrón en la pared. _"Bella, ¿te gustaría que colgáramos tu dibujo en el pizarrón?"_ preguntó sonriendo.

"_Sí por favor,"_ respondió felizmente.

Él sacó el dibujo de su bolsillo trasero, lo aplanó y lo colocó en el pizarrón.

Era adorable.

En primer plano se veía a Edward y a Bella tomándose de las manos y sonriendo.

Detrás de ellos, delante de la casa, estaba el resto de la familia, también tomándose de las manos y sonriendo.

"_¿Estás lista para ir a la cama?"_ preguntó Edward.

"_Sí, Edward,"_ dijo para después girarse hacia mí. _"Alice, ¿tienes algunas pijamas que pueda usar?"_ me preguntó.

Ella había venido con la persona correcta.

"_Por supuesto, tengo las pijamas más lindas,"_ pié, sonriendo ampliamente.

Bella hizo una mueca, probablemente ella prefería usar las suyas.

Apresuré a Bella hasta el closet y elegí un pijama. Era rosa con una pequeña y esponjosa ovejita blanca. Era tan linda.

Se lo di a Bella, _"¿quieres ayuda?"_ le pregunté.

Ella frunció el ceño. _"Yo puedo vestirme sola."_

Caminó al baño y luego de diez minutos apareció.

Era tan adorable con su pijama puesta, sus dientes lavados y su carita roja por estar recién lavada.

Se subió a la cama y se acomodó.

"_¿Me leerán una historia antes de dormir?"_ preguntó.

"_Por supuesto cariño,"_ respondió Rosalie dirigiéndose al estante. Tomó un libro y se sentó en el borde de la cama, abriéndolo.

"_Tienes que actuarlo como Edward hace,"_ comandó.

Edward sonrió y le dio un rápido guiño.

Rosalie le dio el libro a Edward, _"tú puedes leerlo, yo lo actuare,"_ suspiró antes de levantarse.

"_¿Cenicienta?"_ preguntó él, _"esto debería ser interesante. Bueno, Bella elegirá lo papeles de todos y yo le ayudaré,"_ continuó sentándose en la cama.

"_Alice puede ser la hada madrina," _decidió.

"_Sí,"_ esa era mi parte favorita.

"_¿Quién será Cenicienta?"_ preguntó Bella.

"_Esme puede serlo, yo seré la malvada madrasta,"_ dijo Rosalie dulcemente.

Wow eso sí que era extraño para Rosalie.

"_Entonces Carlisle puede ser el Príncipe Azul,"_ dijo Bella.

"_Espera, eso solo nos deja…"_ comenzó Emmett.

"_Y Emmett y Jasper pueden ser las feas hermanastras,"_ dijo Edward con suficiencia.

"_Ok, comencemos,"_ dijo Esme.

"_Había una vez en unas tierras muy, muy lejanas una hermosa muchacha quién viví con su malvada madrastra y sus dos feas hermanastras quienes la forzaban a hacer todos las tareas de la casa,"_ narró Edward.

Emmett apareció, con la mano en la cadera, _"Esm… Cenicienta friega el piso,"_ le ordenó apuntando con su gran dedo a Esme, quien estaba de cuclillas en el piso.

"_Y arregla mi vestido,"_ le ordenó Jasper.

Bella rió desde la cama y Edward se le unió a las risas.

"_Un día la madrastra Cenicienta recibió una carta invitándola a ella y a todas las personas de la casa al baile que el Príncipe iba a ofrecer, él estaba buscando a esposa, pero la malvada madrasta no quería que Cenicienta vaya al baile porque deseaba que el Príncipe se casará con alguna de sus hijas,"_ continuó Edward.

"_Cenicienta no terminaste a tiempo todas tus tareas así que iremos al baile sin ti,"_ dijo Rosalie malvadamente.

"_Y termina mi vestido antes del baile,"_ dijo Emmett.

"_Y encuentra mis listones rosados, los necesito,"_ llamó Jasper mientras pretendía limarse las uñas.

Realmente no lo estaban haciendo del todo mal.

"_Pero yo también quería ir al baile,"_ replicó Esme.

"_Querías,"_ dijo Rosalie.

"_Así que la malvada madrastra y sus hijas se fueron al baile. Cenicienta estaba sentada en el piso llorando hasta que de repente…"_

"_¿Quién eres tú?"_ Preguntó Esme girándose hacia mí, con varita, alas y todo.

"_Yo soy tu hada madrina,"_ dije. _"Y estoy aquí para hacer que vayas al baile."_

"_Pero como, no tengo un vestido ni como llegar ahí,"_ dijo Esme.

Agité dramáticamente mi varita en el aire y dije, _"convertiré esta calabaza y estos ratones en un carruaje y caballos y tus harapos serán un hermoso vestido, ahora estás lista para el baile."_

"_Oh, gracias hada madrina,"_ dijo Esme.

"_Lo sé, lo sé, soy fantástica, solo asegura de estar de regreso a las doce en punto."_

Bella rió y aplaudió.

"_Cenicienta se veía tan diferente con su vestido en comparación con su harapos así que la madrastra y sus hermanastras no la podían reconocer. Se fue al baile en el carruaje y cuando llegó habían muchas mujeres hermosas que desean casarse con el príncipe. Nadie sabía quién era, pero todos pensaban que era la persona más bella que hayan visto, incluidos el príncipe."_

_Oh, acaso el príncipe no es lindo,"_ dijo Emmett, batiendo sus pestañas.

"_¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?"_ le preguntó Carlisle a Esme.

Carlisle bailó con Esme alrededor del cuarto.

"_El Príncipe bailo con Cenicienta toda la noche y ella se divertía tanto que no se dio cuenta que el reloj marcaba las doce."_ Dijo Edward.

"_Oh Dios mío, tengo que irme."_ Chilló Esme.

"_Cenicienta estaba tan apurada por irse que no se dio cuenta que había perdido su zapato, el Príncipe intentó seguir a Cenicienta y encontró el zapato."_

"_Voy a encontrar a la dueña y casarme con ella,"_ dijo para nadie en particular.

"_Así que el Príncipe viajo por toda la ciudad buscando a la dueña del zapato, hasta que legó a la casa de Cenicienta. La malvada madrasta intentaba probarse el zapato."_

Rosalie intentaba meter el pie en el zapato de Esme pero no podía.

"_Pero su pie era muy pequeño,"_ dijo Edward. "_Las dos hermanastras también intentaron probarse el zapato."_

Jasper peleaba con el zapato pero difícilmente la mitad de su pie había entrando.

"_El pie de la primera hermanastra era muy largo,"_ leyó en voz alta Edward. _"Y el de la segunda muy gordo."_

Emmett estaba intentado ponerse el zapato y parecía que lo iba a romper.

"_Emmett se cuidadoso, ese es mi mejor par de Jimmy Choos,"_ le regañó Esme.

"_¿Hay alguien más en la casa?"_ preguntó Carlisle.

"_Solo mi hijastra pero es imposible que el zapato sea de ella,"_ dijo Rosali.

"_Se lo probaré a todos, así que tráiganla,"_ ordenó Carlisle.

"_Así que Cenicienta se probó el zapato y le calzó perfectamente. Ella y el príncipe se casaron y vivieron en el castillo, felices por siempre. Fin."_ Dijo Edward cerrando el libro.

Nos giramos a Bella quién ya estaba completamente dormida.

Edward sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Se paró y todos nos turnamos para darle un beso a Bella y desearle buenas noches.

Carlisle cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Me iba a ir a mi cuarto para cambiarme cuando Jasper dijo _"déjate las alas,"_ sonreí mientras él me giñaba el ojo.

Bajamos las escaleras y tomamos nuestros lugares en la mesa del comedor.

Carlisle nos miró y simplemente dijo:

"_Ahora votemos."_

* * *

Bueno perdón por el retraso, pero esta justificado... el chap es más largo de lo normal. Dejénme decirles algo el chap 8 ya está traducido y será subido el sábado, aunque aquí les dejo un trato.

Por 30 reviews lo subo el viernes y por 40 en ese mismo instante en el que el review 40 sea mandado el chap será subido. Sé que tal vez sea mucho pedir pero también se que pueden hacerlo.

Pasénse por mis otras traducciones: **One Step at a Time, Finding Family y Fallen angel**.

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	8. La Votación

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de demented bunny, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Teddybears, Boogeymen, and Bedtime Stories

**By: demented bunny**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**La Votación**

**Esme - POV**

Carlisle se giró hacia nosotros y simplemente dijo.

"_Ahora votemos."_

Todos tomamos nuestros asientos, al lado de nuestras parejas.

Carlisle se sentó en la cabeza de la me, yo me senté a su derecha. Edward se sentó a su izquierda.

Golpeaba mis dedos en la superficie de brillante y larga mesa de caoba.

Esperando.

Todos estaban en sus asientos, con las caras sin expresión.

Excepto Emmett, quién por supuesto, estaba sonriendo. Sonreí ante su expresión, él estaba feliz de tener una nueva amiga.

Rosalie mandaba miradas asesinas a todos, asegurándose de que no votaran en sentido negativo.

Los ojos de Alice parecían nublados y distantes, buscando el resultado de esta reunión. Sostuvo esa expresión de perdida hasta antes de sacudir la cabeza, antes de hundir sus hombros.

Eso me preocupo, ¿alguien aún no se decidía o era por el resultado de la votación?

La cara de Carlisle mostraba serenidad y tranquilidad como siempre. Su pequeña sonrisa me calmó, como siempre lo hacía.

Jasper hacía muecas, supongo que nuestras emociones eran muy vertiginosas. El estaba sosteniendo la mano de Alice por encima de la mesa, mientras ella dibujaba círculos en la mano de él. Para mi sorpresa él miraba a Edward, con las cejas alzadas.

Edward miraba hacia la mesa, golpeando sus dedos como yo. Su frente estaba fruncida y no miraba a nadie en particular.

No lo entendía pero tenía el presentimiento de algo estaba mal.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, innecesariamente por supuesto. Solo lo hacía para llamar la atención de todos.

"_Antes de que comencemos, tengo algo corriendo en mi mente, ¿Edward?"_ dijo.

Edward alzó la cara por primera vez, pero no miró a los ojos a Carlisle.

"_Me estaba preguntando algo, acerca de lo que nos contaste sobre como conociste a Bella,"_ dijo.

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntó Edward, había algo de impaciencia en su tono.

"_Cuando encontraste a Bella había sangre, ¿cómo lograste controlarte?"_ preguntó desconcertado.

Edward rió, pero no era como reía usualmente o como lo hacía cuando veía a Bella jugar. No, su risa era diferente, era oscura y carecía de humor.

"_Pasó algo que me distrajo,"_ dijo él y sonrió malignamente.

La sonrisa era como la risa. Generalmente el humor de Edward era oscuro y sus sonrisas eran usualmente engreídas.

Pero esta risa, esta risa no solamente era oscura, era retorcida y no era para nada engreída, en lugar de eso parecía cargar amargura.

Solo había visto este lado de Edward una vez, antes de que se fuera, después de elegir sus nuevas presas, humanos.

Estaba asustada, ese había sido un tiempo muy oscuro en la vida de Edward, un tiempo al que sabía que él no quería regresar.

¿Qué había sido el disparador para que Edward cambiara su postura?

"_¿Qué te distrajo?"_ Preguntó Jasper, sacándome de mi ensoñación, tenía el presentimiento de que no quería saber la respuesta.

La oscura y retorcida sonrisa había regresado y me estremecí involuntariamente.

Eso lo hacía ver tan inhumano, tan… inquietante.

"_Ni toda la sangre fresca del mundo se podría comparar con la esencia de Bella. Ella es mi cantante,"_ dijo Edward, pude ver la tristeza por debajo de esa sonrisa.

Escuché como se le cortaba la respiración a alguien y rápidamente me volteé hacia el asiento de Emmett.

"_¿Có-có-cómo pudiste?"_ Tartamudeó, pensé que sería imposible para un vampiro ver así, si no hubiera visto la cara de Emmett, él se veía más pálido y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

El gran niño que había estado jugando con Bella se había ido.

"_No estoy seguro,"_ respondió Edward, la sonrisa había desaparecido, él estaba mirando hacia la mesa de nuevo. _"Ella era tan pequeña, tan inocente y la manera en que me vio, como si confiara en mí inmediatamente."_

"_Jamás la lastimarías, ¿verdad?"_ Preguntó Rosalie, sabía que no era correcto preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitábamos saberlo.

"_Por supuesto que no,"_ él siseó, _"la he estado cuidando por dos años, y nunca la dañaría."_

Rosalie abrió la boca para contestar pero Carlisle la interrumpió. _"Muy bien, confiamos en ti."_

"_Debemos comenzar,"_ Dijo Alice, hablando por primera vez. _"No puedo saber en qué momento Bella va a despertarse."_

"_Muy bien, comencemos, mi voto es… sí,"_ No dio detalles y se dirigió a mí.

"_¿Esme?"_

"_Por supuesto que sí, ya considero a Bella como de la familia,"_ sonreí cálidamente ante el pensamiento de la pequeña durmiendo en el cuarto que decore para ella.

Carlisle asintió y sonrió. Se giró hacia Rosalie que estaba sentada a mi lado.

"_Rosalie, ¿cuál es tu voto?"_

"_Sí," _Tomé su mano y l apreté ligeramente, ella sonrió.

"_¿Emmett?"_

"_Demonios, ¡sí! No puedo esperar para que la pequeña bribona sea parte de la familia,"_ explotó sonriendo.

Carlisle sonrió.

"_¿Alice?"_

"_Absolutamente,"_ chilló asintiendo, brincaba felizmente en su asiento. Sonreí, a su forma Alice era como una niña como Bella, e incluso como Emmett.

"_¿Jasper?"_

"_No estoy seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar… pero sí."_

Sonreí a Jasper animándolo.

Carlisle sonrió visiblemente feliz. _"¿Edward?"_

Hubo una pausa mientras esperábamos por su respuesta, una pausa que mente uso para pensar en todas las actividades que haríamos con Bella.

"_No,"_ Dijo Edward calmadamente, su boca formada en una línea.

Hubo otro silencio, un doloroso silencio mientras intentábamos comprender que era lo que había dicho.

"_¿Qué quieres decir, Edward?"_ preguntó Carlisle.

"_No creo que deberíamos adoptar a Bella, no es seguro."_

"_Nosotros la cuidaríamos…"_ comenzó Emmett.

"_No podemos asegurar la seguridad de Bella y me rehúso a aceptarlo,"_ dijo en su fachado tono calmado.

"_Actúas como si fueras al único que le importa Bella,"_ gruñó Rosalie.

"_En ningún momento dudé de que si les importe Bella, pero solo la conocen un día, yo la he conocido por dos años. Jamás pondría en peligro la vida de Bella, me rehúso a perderla," _Soltó, _"ella es lo más importante en mi vida."_

Pude ver a través de mi hijo, sabía que era verdad. Claramente, Bella era lo más importante para él.

Pero ella también era importante para nosotros.

Rosalie tomó un largo respiro para calmarse antes de hablar.

"_Eso no importa Edward, son seis votos contra el tuyo, la mayoría gana."_

Había regresado, la sonrisa engreída.

"_En eso estás equivocada,"_ la sonrisa seguía en su lugar pero su tono y expresión eran de tristeza.

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_ Casi le digo a Alice que no preguntara pero no tuve el coraje.

"_Realmente piensan que yo no tomé las precauciones para decidir quién adoptaría a Bella, yo soy su pariente más cercano. Nadie puede adoptar a Bella sin que yo lo diga."_

"_Pero, pero…"_ Rosalie tropezaba con sus palabras, parecía estar completamente desolada.

"_Edward, por favor…"_ intenté razonar con él.

Él se paró, actuando como si yo nunca hubiera hablado.

Se encaminó a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de cruzarla.

"_La única manera de que puedan adoptar a Bella es que cambien mi parecer."_

Pude ver como en la esquina de su boca se formaba una sonrisa.

"_Buena suerte."_

* * *

_Gracias!!!! Gracias a todas usd. lo prometido es deuda, usd. dejaron los 40 reviews, de hecho fueron más... y yo aquí les dejo el chap. Sobre el próximo mañana espero traducirlo e intentar subirlo... claro siempre y cuando dejen unos cuantos reviews._

_Me decepcionan!!!! ninguna adivino que Edward votaría que No, de hecho todas (o la gran mayoría) dijeron que todos aceptarían... recuerden Edward es Edward, el prefiere sufrir antes que ver sufrir a Bella._

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	9. Pequeña Hermana

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de demented bunny, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Teddybears, Boogeymen, and Bedtime Stories

**By: demented bunny**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Pequeña hermana**

**Emmett - POV**

Se encaminó a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de cruzarla.

"_La única manera de que puedan adoptar a Bella es que cambien mi parecer."_

Pude ver como en la esquina de su boca se formaba una sonrisa.

"_Buena suerte."_

Me le quedé mirando en silencio.

Ese no era mi hermano, era… era… alguien más.

Pude ver en los ojos de todos como no les gustaba este lado de él, igual que a mí.

¿Cómo podía hacernos esto?

Bella era tan dulce y adorable y a todos nos encantaba, incluso Edward parecía disfrutar del tiempo que pasábamos con ella pero ahora simplemente él nos la iba a quitar.

Pero una pequeña parte de mí me decía que Edward tenía razón, Bella no estaba segura con nosotros. Intenté alejar a esos pensamientos.

La mano de Edward tomó el pomo de la puerta y la jaló.

Vi como sus hombros se cuadraron y él se congelaba.

Escuché con atención para ver que era lo que había cambiado se postura.

Se podía escuchar un sonido cercado de algo o alguien sollozando.

Y yo sabía exactamente que era lo que significaba.

Edward abrió la puerta completamente para revelar a una Bella sollozando desde el pie de las escaleras.

Y antes de que nosotros, los vampiros, pudiéramos reaccionar Bella voló hasta la puerta de la entrada.

Milagrosamente, sin tropezarse.

Bella abrió la puerta y salió.

Edward pareció salir en ese momento de su aturdimiento e inmediatamente siguió a Bella, con nosotros pisándole los talones.

Vimos como Bella se subía al reluciente Porshe amarrillo de Alice que se encontraba aparcado afuera, cerraba las puertas y ventanas y les ponía seguro.

Edward estaba junto al auto en el instante.

"_Bella, por favor sal."_

"_No, porque tú no… no me quieres" _lloró.

Nos acercamos más, estábamos a unos pasos de Edward.

Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para ver como Bella como se acomodaba en el asiento de piel gris, para llorar con la cabeza enterrada en él.

"_Bella, cariño, eso no es verdad, yo te quiero,"_ suplicó mirando a Bella a través del cristal, perdido sin saber que más hacer.

Bella lo ignoró y sus sollozos crecieron mientras se sacudía todo su pequeño cuerpo.

"_Sal, Bella,"_ le ordenó severamente Edward.

La cabeza de Bella se giró, mirando alrededor, las lágrimas caían por su cara y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. Solo quería alcanzarla y darle un gran abrazo.

"_No, tú no me quieres y yo no te quiero,"_ lloró, su expresión te rompía el corazón.

"_Eso no es verdad Bella, tú sabes que no es verdad,"_ le suplicó desesperadamente Edward.

"_Entonces ¿por qué no puedo quedarme?"_ Dijo mientras mordía su labio esperando por una respuesta.

Incluso cuando se veía molesta seguía siendo adorable.

"_No es seguro Bella, no es seguro."_

"_Estaré bien,"_ le dijo tercamente.

"_Tú no puedes saberlo," _le replicó Edward

"_Alice sí" _murmuró y tuve que morderme el labio para no dejar escapar la risa que parecía burbujear por mi garganta.

"_¡Isabella Swan sal en este instante!" _ladró Edward.

El labio de Bella tembló y casi se rinde pero al final…

"_¡No!"_ susurró con firmeza.

"_Bella muévete al otro asiento,"_ dijo Edward sorprendentemente calmado.

Bella se quedo shokeada por su cambio de humor. Tan rápido como ella se movió el puño de Edward arremetió contra la ventana.

"_¡OH DIOS MÍO, ESE ERA MI MALDITO PORSHE EDWARD!"_

No pude evitar reírme por la pequeña pataleta de Alice, brincaba de arriba abajo, jalándosele el cabello por lo que le sucedió a su auto.

Los ojos de Bella se abrió de sorpresa y su boca se formó en una pequeña o.

Antes de que pudiera registrarlo la mano de Edward quitó todos los cristales y abrió la puerta.

Mientras Alice maldecía a Edward por lo bajo.

Rápidamente Edward se sentó en el asiento del auto con Bella descansando en sus brazos.

Los sollozos de Bella se incrementaban mientras golpeaba con sus pequeños puños el pecho de Edward.

Cuando los sollozos se convirtieron en gemidos, Edward tomó sus pequeños puños y Bella dejo de golpearlo, sus gemidos volvieron a ser pequeños sollozos aunque las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Su cuerpo entero se sacudía con los sollozos y ella enterró su cara en el pecho de Edward, mientras él le cantaba y gentilmente le acariciaba los cabellos.

"_P… p… promételo…"_ dijo intentando controlar los sollozos.

"_¿Qué?, Bella."_ Murmuró Edward. Acomodó la cabeza de Bella pajo su mejilla y le continuó cantando.

"_P… p… prométeme que no me dejarás,"_ murmuró contra el cuello de él.

"_¡SÍ!"_ me giré a ver a mi pequeña pixie hermana brincando de felicidad, al parecer había olvidado el daño a su auto. _"¡Sí, tengo una nueva hermana, lo vi Edward, ya no hay regreso!"_ gritó Alice.

Mientras eso…

"_¿Puedo quedarme? Por favor, Edward."_ Preguntó Bella viendo a Edward con los más adorable ojos 'tipo Bambi' que jamás haya visto. Tendría que pedirme que me enseñara a hacerlos.

"_Sí cariño, puedes hacerlo, puedes quedarte. Solo por favor ya no llores, odio verte llorar,"_ dijo y juró que pude ver una pequeña sonrisa asomarse en la esquina de la boca de Edward.

Bella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Edward y enterró su cara en el hombro de él, mientras Edward enterraba su rostro en el cabello de Bella.

Y evadiendo todas las protestas de Edward, Bella se quedaría, incluso podría decir que él estaba feliz de cambiar de opinión.

La persona que Edward había sido en la casa, en el comedor, no era él, era solo una máscara, para que no pudiéramos ver cuanto odiaba decirle 'no' a Bella para que se quedara con nosotros, estaba seguro que él quería más a Bella que cualquiera de nosotros.

"_Puedes quedarte Bella,"_ susurró contra su cabello.

"_¿Edward?"_ preguntó dándole fin a las lágrimas.

"_¿Sí, ángel?"_ preguntó levantando la cabeza del cabello de Bella.

"_Gracias,"_ respondió tímidamente.

Edward salió del auto con Bella en brazos. Ella se estiró y bostezó.

"_Hora de dormir, Bella."_ Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella asintió ausentemente, ya parecía estar medio dormida.

Rose y Esme acariciaron el cabello de Bella mientras Rosalie murmuraba un silencioso gracias y Esme le daba un gran abrazo.

Carlisle y Jasper sonreían a Edward, pero se mantenían callados.

Alice sonreía abiertamente y simplemente dijo, _"Me debes un auto nuevo."_

"_Sí, sí."_ Murmuró.

Todos nos encaminamos de regreso a la casa para que Bella fuera a dormir.

Yo me quedé un poco más afuera, mientras suspiraba viendo a las estrellas en el cielo.

Suspiré de nuevo y luego procedí a seguir a los demás a dentro.

Estaba complacido de que todo terminara… nunca, repito nunca, se supone que sea serio… nunca.

* * *

_!!PERDÓN!! Realmente lo siento pero mi computadora se hechó a perder, de hecho sigue sin funcionar, por lo que no he podido actualizar, espero que pronto me la devuelva el técnico. Se que promeetí subir este chap desde hace mucho pero no pude, realmente lo siento. Espero encontrar alguna manera de recompensarles._

_Felicidades a todas las que adivinaron que quien cambiaría la opinión de Edward iba ser Bella._

_Pásense por mis otras traducciones: Fallen Angel, Finding Family y One Step at a Time._

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


End file.
